Bleach Rising Dawn
Bleach Rising Dawn This takes place about 25 years after the events of bleach, Ichigo has left the land of living to live as a soul reaper and has married Rukia and has two childern the spritly and friendly Sora, and the spunky Kotaro who wants to be high captian of the soul society. Nercomancers are lurking in the shadows in Karakora Town, now Orihime's daughter is in mortal danger past will come to light as Kotaro. Becoming the next subsistue Soul Reaper will cut his path to what he believes in. Characters Kotaro Kurosaki Kotaro is the son of Rukia, and Ichigo he wants to become head captian one day, but first he must train as a soul reaper. Kotaro has short orange spiky hair, and black eyes, he wears a long black jacket and a white soul reapers academy uniform, sandels, and a glove with the soul reapers mark. Kotaro is graceful like rukia scolding like ichigo he's quick witted bad temper, and very handy with a sword making him subsistue soul reaper for soul reaper Shizuka he has no Zanpacto but can use Getsugatensho. Shizuka Nakamura Nakamura is in charge of souls in Karakora Town she belongs to squad 7 and has a crush with Captain Renji Abarai she has dark red hair long, green eyes and c cup breast, underneath her kimoto is a long chisense top, long black leggings, and a head band. She likes to mooch off Urahara still station she loves to eat and lie around and act very adorable while doing it however it is known she snaps quite easily. She is good with her Zanpacto Ki Hebi she is in charge of Kotaro while he's her subsistue and will use him anytime just to lie around. Alastiar Shadow Alastair is in one of the reapers charge of the souls in ireland but he's called to japan concerning the necromancers he's in the raven's unit of the shadow stalkers out of the other shadow stalkers he speak fluid japanese and verous launages and writes them as well his favorite hobbies is reading and listening to classical music. Alastair has slick back grey hair and silver eyes, he wears a deep night suit dress shoes and gloves, and carries his knives on his belt, also he carries a pocket watch, and a hooded jacket. He doesnt like to keep other waitng and very quick and queit when he kills hallows, precise and lethal he does have a intrest with pretty girls like Shizuka and Ruki. Alastair also doesnt use his Zanpacto but Seki Seki stone knives but when he does it only means he's taking things serously. His Zanpacto is two short swords called cantet and corvus (Crow and Raven) Rukia "Ruki" Ishida Ruki is the youngest of Orihime and Uryu, growing up with descipline life of learning and facts she never knewn a thing of the supernatural world, or her own powers. She has short dark blue hair, and light blue eyes, she wears a head band, and a three pin on her clouths. she wears many outfits her most frequent one is